


Hoʻolohe

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: Никогда не рассчитывайте, что незнакомец рядом с вами не говорит на вашем языке.





	Hoʻolohe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hoʻolohe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146744) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



— Да, Мери, возможно, тебе стоит ходить на работу каждый день. Я слышал, это помогает ее сохранить.

Денни не мог не подслушать разговор парня за углом. Тот притормозил, заметив Денни, улыбнулся и кивнул. Денни увидел красивые голубые глаза на точеном лице, обрамленном жесткими, слегка вьющимися темными волосами.

— Извините, — сказал парень, потянувшись к полке рядом с Денни, чтобы достать из холодильника упаковку пива. Затем выпрямился, взглянул на шею Денни и ухмыльнулся. — Милый галстук.

— Спасибо, — ответил Денни, хотя сарказм был очевиден.

— Может, слегка не к месту на Гавайях, — заметил незнакомец, осматривая другую полку, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Денни. — Просто мысли вслух, — он снова прижал телефон к уху. — E kala mai, e Mary akā, ponoʻoe eʻike i kēia kanaka.

Денни изо всех сил постарался не реагировать, чтобы парень не догадался — он достаточно знает гавайский и улавливает суть.

И был вознагражден, когда парень произнес:

— Ua welaʻo ia.

Ого, так он считает, что Денни горяч, да? Кажется, этот разговор заслуживает дальнейшего внимания. Денни притворился, что изучает состав пирога, прислушиваясь к продолжению.

— No, haole. I kahi kaula. Akā, hoʻomanaʻo iā Alan?

Алан? Очевидно, раз парень спрашивает Мери, помнит ли она Алана, тот не может быть его бойфрендом.

— Aʻohe oʻuʻano, — сказал парень.

Ах, у него есть свой тип? И, кажется, Денни под этот тип подходит? Он положил пирог в корзинку, схватил первую попавшуюся пачку и начал разглядывать этикетку.

— Aʻole,ʻaʻole au e nīnau iā ia.

Не приглашает Денни на свидание? О, пожалуйста, Денни найдет эту Мери и отблагодарит ее, если она убедит парня пригласить его.

— He kaikuahine weliweliʻoe. Ke hele nei wau. Aloha, — парень убрал телефон в карман, бросил взгляд на Денни, слегка улыбнулся и направился дальше по проходу.

— Эй, — крикнул Денни, прежде чем успел подумать. Незнакомец обернулся и Денни изобразил свою лучшую улыбку. — Makemakeʻoe e hele e inu?

Уроки гавайского, которые он высидел ради Грейс, стоили того, чтобы увидеть, как глаза парня сделались огромными, а лицо и шея покрылись румянцем.

Через пару секунд он медленно направился обратно в сторону Денни.

— Ты, эмм… Ты все понял, да?

— Никогда не думай, что раз человек носит галстук, то он не говорит по-гавайски.

Парень покраснел еще больше.

— Извини за это, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Стив МакГаррет.

— Денни Уильямс, — Денни пожал протянутую руку, задержав свою на секунду дольше необходимого. — И не переживай — можешь купить мне выпить, чтобы загладить вину.

Стив медленно улыбнулся и Денни сразу понял, что предвидятся неприятности.

— Хорошо, — Стив поставил упаковку пива обратно в холодильник. — Показывай дорогу.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод:  
> Hoʻolohe = Подслушано  
> E kala mai, e Mary akā, ponoʻoe eʻike i kēia kanaka. = Извини, но ты бы видела этого парня.  
> Ua welaʻo ia. = Он горяч.  
> No, haole. I kahi kaula. Akā, hoʻomanaʻo iā Alan? = Нет, хаоле. В галстуке. Но помнишь Алана?  
> ʻAʻohe oʻuʻano. = Нет у меня типа.  
> ʻAʻole,ʻaʻole au e nīnau iā ia. = Нет, я не приглашаю его на свидание.  
> He kaikuahine weliweliʻoe. Ke hele nei wau. Aloha. = Ты ужасная сестра. Пока.  
> Makemakeʻoe e hele e inu? = Хочешь сходить выпить?  
> (Примечания автора)


End file.
